In prior bow string mounted peep sights it was essential to maintain the axis of the sighting aperture of bow string mounted peep sights on the sight line extending from the archer's eye to a front sight mounted on the bow handle against any rotation of the sight due to inadvertent twisting of the bow string during drawing of the bow. Any proposed additional devices required to preclude twisting of the bow string would prove cumbersome to most archers particularly when hunting game with a bow.